


Weekend Staycation

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani, Vicki and Gen give the guys free rein for an entire weekend. Fun, sexy times ensue. Pure sex with a bit of a plot. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Staycation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my good friend over on FB, who requested the link first. Thanks, Bekki!!! I hope you enjoy!! :)

“I think I might throw up.”

Misha muttered under his breath as he stood, somewhat awkwardly, in the large front hall of Jensen’s sprawling home. The three women before him glanced at each other, a bit of worry tinged with consternation playing across their individual features. Dani, who had been reaching for the doorknob, let her hand drop and she took the few steps forward to come into Misha’s personal space. 

“Misha. Relax. You’ll be fine. Actually, I’m counting on you being more than fine. You get a free weekend, no holds barred, with your two best friends. A weekend with no kids, no responsibilities, and a free pass for...Whatever the three of you can dream up. Don’t worry. Don’t let nerves mess up what should be an amazing two days!”

Vicki, Misha’s wife, stepped up beside her friend and laid a comforting arm on the slightly annoyed blonde’s arm. 

“Dani’s right, Misha. We all know how much this time you, Jared and Jensen get to spend together means to the three of you. Really, to all of us. We get a few days vacation, the kids get to spend the time at the lake, and everyone comes back happy and relaxed. I just wish, for your sake, that it could happen more often.”

Gen, Jared’s wife, giggled from behind the other two women. 

“Yeah. Not to mention it tends to spice things up in the bedroom for months after. I gotta hand it to you guys, you have some pretty amazing imaginations!”

Misha started a bit when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest, and a strong chin came to rest on his shoulder. Feeling a bit more anchored, his hands came up automatically to clutched at Jared’s forearms. There was a light answering squeeze, and Misha’s lips twitched. 

“Well, it’s what we do. Can’t let things get stale, ya’know?”

Jared’s teasing tone whispered by Misha’s ear, making him shiver, which earned him a soft laugh, more felt than heard. The women nodded. 

“We understand. You guys just behave yourselves this weekend, and don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!”

Jared nodded against Misha’s shoulder, and there were soft goodbye’s as the women filed out of the house. When the door closed with a click behind them, Misha let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. Jared’s hold on him released, and the taller man spun him around. Misha’s sea-green eyes locked onto Jared’s gold-flecked chocolate ones, and Misha could read the love and lust and excitement there that he was sure were mirrored in his own. Jared grinned, then bent and brushed his lips softly over Misha’s. Misha moaned softly, eyelids fluttering. It was just a tiny taste of what the weekend promised, and they both knew it. 

“Hey, Vicki left an extra bag in the living room. She said she’d picked up a couple things we might find… Interesting.”

Jared grinned as he grabbed Misha’s hand, pulling him along toward the living room. 

“Let’s go see what other fun stuff we’ve got to work with this weekend…”

 

To say that Jensen was tired was a complete understatement. 

‘Perhaps the understatement of the year...’

He thought to himself as he inserted his key into the door lock. He’d just gotten back from a long trip, and he’d been looking forward to spending time with his wife and daughter. Then, just after his plane had landed, Dani had called to tell him that she was taking JJ for a little ‘mommy-daughter’ weekend. So, now, he was facing a whole forty-eight hours of a huge, empty, silent house, boring TV, take out and beer. He couldn’t even call Jared or Misha to come hang out, because when he’d talked to them a few days ago, they’d both told him they’d be out of town for various things. 

He sighed as he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. He tossed his keys into the dark green crystal bowl sitting on the hall table as he flipped on the hall light. They landed with a loud clink, and there was a noise of surprise from the living room, just a few feet down the hall. A sudden burst of adrenaline rushed through Jensen, and he picked up an umbrella from the stand that Dani insisted on having by the door, and for which Jensen had never been more thankful. Moving slowly toward the living room doorway, he put out his most authoritative, Dean voice. 

“I know you’re there, whoever you are! Come out, right now, and no one gets hurt!”

There was a soft answering giggle in answer. Then, two figures emerged into the hallway. Jensen gaped. 

“Jare? Mish? What are you two…?”

The question died in his throat when he saw what his two best friends were wearing. Jared looked more confident than Misha in their attire, but both were stunning. An obvious amount of work had gone into making themselves up for Jensen, and at the moment, all he could do was stare and appreciate. 

Jared’s hair was pulled back, into a small, messy ponytail. He’d shaved, both his face and legs, and some disconnected part of Jensen’s brain wondered distantly if he’d shaved more than that, but he didn’t really care. Jared had a small bra, pink plaid, stretched across his pecs, and a tiny matching skirt rode low across his hips, barely covering his most private assets. Jensen caught a couple of tiny sparkles from Jared’s left ankle, and he blinked, trying to make a mental note to ask Jared about it later. The taller man smirked at Jensen, and so Jensen made it a point to rake his eyes back up Jared’s body, hooking on a slowly rising bulge in the front of the skirt, one eyebrow raising in question, and making Jared blush a bit and look away. 

Then Jensen’s eyes slid over to Misha, whose cheeks were dusted a delicate pink. He was focused on the floor, and Jensen crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat softly but forcefully. Misha’s long lashes fluttered as he raised his eyes until they met Jensen’s, and Jensen smiled. 

“You look beautiful, Mish.”

The smaller man smiled, a bit embarrassed as he tugged on his own skirt, a deep blue silky piece of fabric with diagonally running light blue and gold lines. He’d forgone the matching bra, but he was just as shaved as Jared. There was a similar glimmer of gems on his right ankle, in opposition to Jared’s ankle bracelet. 

Jensen motioned to Jared, who came in close to Jensen. Jensen reached up and grabbed Jared’s hair and shook Jared’s head, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to let Jared know who was in charge. Jensen knew Jared well enough to know that surrendering the bulk of control when it came to sex was an amazing turn-on for the taller man. In fact, Jensen would be willing to bet good money that Jared turning over control to Gen after a weekend like this would turn their bedroom activities up to a mind-blowing ten. Jared’s eyes fluttered, and he moaned softly. Misha laughed, and Jensen shot him a look. 

“Misha.”

Jensen used his voice to work on Misha’s biggest turn on, which was a toss-up between Jensen’s bedroom, aka Dean’s, voice, and being told what to do. The smaller man shivered and glanced over at Jared, who shot him a soothing smile and a wink. 

“Yes?”

Jensen smiled and held his arm out to Misha, loving how the other man answered what hadn’t really been a question. Misha stepped into Jensen’s space and was instantly pulled, comfortingly, to Jensen’s side, Jensen’s arm wrapped firmly around his waist. Jensen let go of Jared’s hair and slid his hand to the nape of Jared’s neck, pulling him flush with Jensen’s front and sealing his lips to Misha’s at the same time. The kiss was not gentle, but not too rough. It was electrifying, like every one they ever shared was. Jensen kept his eyes open, watching Misha’s reaction as Jensen slid the tip of his tongue along the seam of Misha’s lips, softly seeking entrance, which Misha quickly and gladly gave. There was a sharp intake of breath when Jensen slid his tongue into the warm cavern of Misha’s mouth, and Misha tentatively licked back. Jensen went slowly, sliding into the crackling energy of the kiss, his arm tightening slowly around Misha’s waist, the other curling around Jared’s shoulder, his fingers sinking into the soft little hairs on the back of Jared’s neck, fingernails digging lightly into the giving flesh there, making Jared groan softly and shiver. Jensen smiled and pulled back, giving Misha a couple of soft pecks on his lips before turning to look at Jared. 

“Did you like that, Jared? Watching Mish and I make out? Or are you feeling a bit...left out?” Jensen pulled Jared down and sealed their lips together, going from soft to rough in a split second. Jensen knew, they all knew, that Misha preferred mostly gentle, but that Jared wanted things harder, rougher and faster. And that’s what Jensen gave him. He bit down on Jared’s bottom lip, drawing a tiny drop of blood, which he swiftly swiped away with his tongue. After that, it was quick jabs from both their tongues, teeth clicking together, drawing out brief smiles as they nibbled on any flesh they could reach. Jensen felt the feathery brush of Misha’s fingertips across his cheek, sliding slowly across the warm curve until it met the warm wet of Jensen and Jared’s oral fixation. Jared’s eyes were hooded when they lazily met Jensen’s, and suddenly Jared was holding Misha’s pointer finger carefully but firmly between his teeth, tongue dancing around Jensen’s lips and the tip of Misha’s finger, before he pulled his head back far enough to put an inch or so between his lips and Jensen’s, and suck Misha’s finger into his mouth, letting Misha feel what was going to happen to his cock later, and giving Jensen a show at the same time. 

Jensen closed his eyes to the sight, swallowing thickly, but he couldn’t shut his ears to the deliciously sinful sounds both the other men were making. Misha was whimpering, his hips rotating just a bit, seeking contact between his rapidly growing cock and Jensen’s thigh, and Jared was moaning around Misha’s finger as if he were eating the world’s most delectable popsicle. Jensen groped for the front of Jared’s skirt, forcing his eyes open just enough to see, then slipping his fingers under the thin fabric and drew one finger up the underside of Jared’s cock. The reaction was instantaneous-- Jared bit down on Misha’s finger, muffling the cry of surprise and pure need as his hips snapped forward, seeking more contact with the rough pads of Jensen’s fingers. But a light pinch just behind the head had Jared’s hips stilling, his mouth releasing Misha’s finger as he fought his body’s driving need to ask for more. Jensen laughed softly, and Jared made a sound that Jensen understood to be a plea not to torture Jared quite so much. Jensen obliged by wrapping his free arm around Jared’s waist and murmuring the words they all wanted to hear. 

“Let’s move this to the bedroom.” 

They stumbled a bit, trying to coordinate their movements through a thin haze of lust and want, and their differences in size. Somehow, they managed, Jared and Misha giggling softly as they kept reaching out to touch each other, and whatever bare skin of Jensen’s they could reach. Maneuvering the stairs was a study in balance, but they managed to make it to the top and, bouncing off the walls a few times, reached the spare bedroom Jensen kept exclusively for their use, usually kept locked against prying little hands, but so graciously left unlocked by a very intuitive Dani. Misha whispered out his praise of Jensen’s wife, which made Jensen smile and Jared groan. 

“Dude, we need to make a rule. No mentioning of wives or kids on weekends like this.”

Misha, feeling a bit drunk on all the hormones coursing through his blood, and therefore more bold, raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Jared a challenging look. 

“Oh? And what if I just happen to slip and ask if Gen’s--” 

His question was cut short as Jared lunged at him, making the shorter man emit a rather undignified squawk before Jared’s lips crashed to Misha’s own. Jensen pulled the two of them closer, careful not to interrupt the kiss. Jared was vicious, biting almost hard enough to break the tender skin of Misha’s lips, before wetting them with his own tongue, then jabbing the muscle into the wet cavern of Misha’s mouth. Misha gasped, whimpered and finally began to give back as good as he got. Jared hissed when one of Misha’s sharp canines caught on his lower lip and ripped the skin, but Misha licked it in apology and deepened the kiss, letting Jared taste the faint burst of copper on Misha’s tongue before withdrawing. Their breathing was laboured, and Jensen had to adjust himself before finally reaching to open the door. They practically fell through the opening before the solid wooden barrier slammed shut. There was the faint snick of a lock and their weekend had officially begun. 

 

There has never been a set roll for any of the three when it came to sex, but usually Jensen was in the middle of their so-called ‘sandwich’, with Misha writhing under him, and Jared buried balls deep in Jensen. It was an amazing feeling for Jensen, being both fucked and fucking at the same time, and the orgasms were some of the most intense he’d ever experienced. But this time, as his gaze raked over his two pretty ‘girls’, he wondered if they could switch it up a bit, and he said as much. 

Misha frowned a bit, cocking his head slightly, looking for all the world like Cas when he was confused. 

“What did you have in mind, Jen?”

Jared was on board, even though he hadn’t even heard Jensen’s idea. 

“Jared, Misha, I want the two of you to fuck. I want to watch you take my place, Jared, while I fuck you. Then I want you to switch, watch Misha fuck you while I fuck him. I want both of you to experience what I do every time we’re together…”

Misha’s cheeks flushed and Jared’s breath hitched, then he turned to Misha. The key to getting Misha to agree to the whole thing was not giving him time to think, but rather pushing him into the doing. So Jared grabbed Misha’s hips, pulling him close and closing his lips over Misha’s quiet, half-hearted protests. It didn’t take more than a few moments of Jared licking insistently at the seam of Misha’s lips before the shorter man moaned and opened his mouth, giving in to the onslaught. Jared relished kissing Misha, something he didn’t do very often, and moaned at the taste of mint and chocolate. While he kept Misha’s mouth and mind busy, Jared slipped his hand under Misha’s skirt and ghosted his fingertips along the hard length of Misha’s cock. Misha pushed into the touch, moaning wantonly into the warm cavern of Jared’s mouth, before pulling away. 

“Jared, please. I can’t...If you’re gunna fuck me, then it has to be now, because I can’t take much more…”

Jared grinned. 

“Always such a needy little slut, Misha. Can’t hardly stand being touched before you cum, and you’d rather come on my cock, right?”

Misha whined, a high pitched sound that made Jensen laugh softly. 

“Jared, stop teasing him.”

Jared shot a look at Jensen before sticking his tongue out. 

“Oh, I bet you can think of a better use for that tongue, Jared…”

The taller man simply nodded, grabbed Misha and shoved him toward the bed, putting a spin in his push so that when Misha allowed the motion to carry him to the bed, he landed face-down, his upper half sprawled across the mattress, far enough up that his feet barely met the floor on tip-toes. Jared growled, stalking up behind Misha, who lay, still and quiet, waiting to see what Jared would do. It made Jensen hard enough to cut diamonds. 

Jared flipped Misha’s skirt up over his thighs, revealing a pair of lace panties, the same dark blue shade as Misha’s skirt. Jensen grabbed the base of his cock to keep from coming right then. He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again, when Jared cleared his throat. The tallest of the three jerked his head toward the bedside table, and Jensen scrambled to retrieve the bottle of lube they kept there. He tossed the bottle to Jared, who caught it deftly, then popped the cap. Misha moaned softly at the noise, then hissed when cold liquid dribbled across his ass. Jared tossed the tube on the bed as he turned his focus to prepping Misha. 

Misha moaned as Jared circled his opening, sliding his finger through the lube. Misha gasped as Jared pushed at the ring of muscle but not quite pushing inside. He circled the ring again, but this time bending down and blowing on it. Misha shook his head and rolled his hips back, Jared holding his finger still so it sank into Misha’s tight entrance. There was a collective groan from all three men, then Jensen’s voice cut across the room like the crack of a whip. 

“Jared. Fuck him, now. Hard and fast.”

Jared couldn’t even begin to think of disobeying. He shoved into Misha, hard, and paused when he bottomed out, allowing Misha to adjust to the sudden intrusion without the benefit of a full preparation.

Jensen stood, coming up behind Jared and reaching around him, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount on his hand. He rubbed his hands together, coating both in the slick, then circled his cock with his left hand while working two fingers on his right hand into Jared’s body. Jared moaned but held still, not willing to move until Jensen was inside him. But his hips thrust forward involuntarily when Jensen’s fingers ghosted over Jared’s prostate. Misha cried out as Jared stabbed into him. Jensen growled low, letting them know without words that nothing was doing until he was balls deep in Jared. Jensen scissored his fingers, sliding a third finger in, then a fourth, loving the hiss Jared let whisper out. 

“Jen, please, just…”

Jared practically whines until Jensen withdraws his fingers and presses the head of his cock to Jared’s entrance. Then he leans forward until he’s breathing on Jared’s neck and Jared shivers.

“Beg me for it.”

Two voice answer in sync. 

“Jen, god, please….”

“Jen, please, move. Wanna see you fuck him, want you to fuck him into me…”

Jensen took the pair of them at their word and pulled himself slowly from Jared’s warmth, before slamming back in viciously. Jared screamed, and Misha moaned, loud and wanton. Jensen grabbed Jared’s hips, pulling him back onto his cock, then shoving him forward into Misha each time Jensen pulled back. Jared could barely think, but somehow, his hand crept up to wrap around Misha’s cock, stroking it in time with Jensen’s thrusts into Jared. It wasn’t long before Misha lost control, crying out Jared’s name, then Jensen’s, as he came, hard, over Jared’s hand and his own stomach. 

The clench of Misha around him pushed Jared over the edge, and Jensen followed right behind, making Jared scream, a loud, long, uninhibited wail as he experienced for the first time what it felt like to come and be filled at the same time. It was electrifying, exhilarating. He suddenly understood why Jensen wanted them this way, every time. 

They were all shaking when they finally parted, Misha scrambling up onto the bed, Jensen and Jared struggling to climb in behind him, before they jerked the covers over the three of them in a messy heap of sweaty limbs, and fell asleep in each others’ arms.


End file.
